


First Fantasy NaNoWriMo: 5: Yule Fluff.

by SkiesOverTokyo



Series: FirstFan NaNoWriMo Drabbles [5]
Category: First Fantasy (Webcomic)
Genre: Adorable, Adorable Fluff, Other, Yuletide, i needed to write this today, sibling fluffiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiesOverTokyo/pseuds/SkiesOverTokyo
Summary: Tam and Syl fluffiness.





	First Fantasy NaNoWriMo: 5: Yule Fluff.

“I’ve been thinking…”  
I paused cleaning the knife, and turned, watching Syl curl one of her bangs around her finger. She was plotting something. I _knew_ it. But what? Usually, Syl seemed to come up with the sort of plots that actually went off without a hitch, but tended to be low-risk, low-return-monster hunting, handiman jobs, small bounty hunts, the stuff that kept coin rolling through our pockets, but tended to keep us on the road for long periods of time. My plots were bigger, wilder and riskier-when they paid off (and I had the feeling that this year, more than one _would_ pay off)-but the bigger payouts meant every so often, we could take a few weeks off, usually during the winter, and rest, plan, and regroup for the year ahead.

 

For Syl to introduce a plot this early, way before we’d even passed Yule…  
Some flicker of confusion had obviously reached my face because she pulled a face, and continued  
“Not _that_ kind of thing. No. Um…”  
She fidgeted with her hair, other hand fussing the beads around her neck.  
“You’ve…never had a Yule present, have you?”  
I blinked, and tried to remember. Maria had never really made a huge deal of them, putting more truck in birthdays, I’d not known the Red Brigade long enough to get to Yule, and Syl had never really brought the topic up before.  
  
 I knew for a fact her tribe celebrated the turn of the year later, given the short, but frightening period of sunless days at the death of the old year, and the birth of the new one, and I’d occasionally snuck small presents into her bedroll or bag during those days, not that the sun fully set this far south. Both of us spoilt the other on birthdays…but Yule…  
“I…don’t think so.” I finally admitted.  
  
A grin, and before I knew it, Syl had gently grabbed my hand round the wrist and was gently dragging me towards the door, only letting go when I protested that we should at least wrap up warm before going out, and tidy the growing pile of weapons, spare clothing and miscellaneous detritus we’d picked up over the last year. Half an hour later, leaving a much tidier room, in heavy coats and boots, we stepped out into the gently falling snow. Snow had taken me, the first few months I’d spent beyond the Edge, a lot of getting used to- a rarity in the south, I’d only  seen it on the long journey north after I’d fled the Capital-but there was a certain beauty to it, despite how unsteady it was underfoot.  
  
Syl smirked, scooped a handful of snow off a nearby wall, balled it, and, without warning, threw it at me, catching me on the shoulder. Aha. Well, if it was that she want. I returned fire, catching Syl across her chest, and she let out a surprised whoop.  
“Taaaam, that’s not fair! Nothing below the shoulders or above the knee!”  
She grabbed a handful of snow and shoved it down the hood of my coat, grinning wolfishly at my sudden surprise. Another counterattack was required, and I nonchalantly bumped a shoulder into one of the support columns of a colonnade, grinning as a mini-avalanche slipped off the side, and showered, despite the small shield she threw up, her in snow.  
“Not fair! Cheat”  
She tackled me, pushed me down into the snow, and showered a handful of snow over me.  
“There! Now we’re even!”  
I grinned up at her, and she beamed back  
“See, you’re smiling.”  
“Mm. I’m having fun with my bond-sister, after all.”  
She pouted, and flicked another, smaller handful of snow over me  
“Sister. You think you spend a dozen years with me and aren’t close enough to be blood?”  
  
She hauled me up, dusted me down and, after cleaning her glasses, stared around for a few seconds, before setting off, boots making light work of the snow, and I had to practically run after her, catching up with her just outside a small shop, which she merrily pushed the door open of, a tinkling bell announcing our appearance. Inside, a strange hodgepodge of coffee shop, and clothing shop greeted us, and Syl, kicking off the little snow that clung to her boots, instantly wandered over to a stand carrying a number of thick woollen scarves, examining each in turn, eyes flicking between me and each scarf, before pulling one near the top of the rack off, and holding it up against me.  
“What do you think?”  
Dark red and red check, long enough to wrap around my neck a few times over with room to spare. Warm, well made. The colour was nice too, I had to admit.  
  
Syl didn’t need a second opinion, and, a clatter of coins on the counter, the bespectacled shop keeper admiring “the young lady’s taste”, later, Syl had also purchased a large of hot chocolate, and another of spiced coffee, a selection of small, sweet tasting pastries, and a slice of cake that she instantly cut in half. She carefully draped the scarf over me once I’d removed my overcoat, stepped back, and nodded in approval, before taking her seat.  
“There. It’s…only part of it-I’d need to look in a larger town for a better selection-and it’s a bit early, but, happy Yule, Tam. Um…”  
She wanted to say something, but seemed to be working herself up to it, slowly nibbling her way through her half of the cake, and sipping her chocolate, before she finally spoke.  
  
“You...know. I’ve only ever had one Yule present. Though it’s something I treasure to this day.”  
I expected her to name some book, or her staff, or some other important possession, but…  
“You. You arrived on Yule-day.”  
I blinked…did the math, and softly nodded. She was right. Somehow, in half darkness, on the coldest, least hospitable day of the year, in the great cold nothing of the lands beyond the Edge, I had managed to find her. And she’d found me. She smiled.  
“You were a good present. I’d always wanted a brother.”  
  
Her hand reached out, messed up my hair, and adjusted the scarf a little  
“I never…knew how much that strange boy would change my life…”  
She grinned  
“You still have snow in your hair, by the way. Happy Yule, brother.”  
“Happy Yule, sis….”  
I realised something  
“I…should get you a present, shouldn’t I?”  
“That’s the tradition…”  



End file.
